parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Signing Time (Mister McLean Style)
Mister McLean Style's TV Spoof of "Signing Time". Cast *Maria (Sesame Street) as Rachel Coleman *Kenny Yates as Alex *Caroline Botelho as Leah *Kermit (Muppets) as Hopkins Series *'"My First Signs"' Kenny and his cousin Caroline, who is deaf, along with host Maria, Caroline's mom, teach beginning American Sign Language (ASL) signs. Song: "Show Me a Sign" *'"Playtime Signs"' Kenny, Caroline, and Maria teach ASL signs related to sharing, toys, manners, and more. Songs: "Magic Words," "Look at My Hands," "Part of Life," "The Good" *'"Everyday Signs"' Kenny, Caroline, and Maria teach ASL signs for the things children see, do and experience every day. Songs: "Silly Pizza Song," "Rainy Day," "Good Night Baby," "Proud to Be Me" *'"Family, Feelings, and Fun"' Kenny, Caroline, and Maria teach ASL signs for family members, feelings, and things outside. Songs: "In a House," "Beautiful Day," "Feelings," "We've Got Love" *'"ABC Signs"' Kenny, Caroline, their frog Kermit, and Maria teach the alphabet in American Sign Language. Songs: "A is for Alex and Alligator," "LMNO," "Lonely Letter X" *'"My Favorite Things"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria teach ASL signs for colors of the rainbow, fruits and vegetables, and physical activities. Songs: "The Rainbow Song," "5 A Day" "I'm Really Good," "Shine" *'"Caroline's Farm"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria teach ASL signs for farm animals. Songs: "Caroline's Farm," "Did You Know?" "Turtle Rock," "Good Night to Caroline's Farm" *'"The Great Outdoors"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria teach ASL signs for animals, bugs, activities and objects one would encounter in the woods or a backyard. Songs: "My Great Backyard," "Right Place, Right Time," "When the Bugs Come Marching In," "Caterpillar Dreams" *'"The Zoo Train"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria teach ASL signs for animals often seen at the zoo. Songs: "The Zoo Train," "Walking Through the Zoo," "In the Water," "Guess What I Am" *'"My Day"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria teach ASL signs for daily activities. *'"My Neighborhood"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria teach ASL signs for playground activities, vehicles, places to go and people to see in a neighborhood. *'"Time to Eat"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria invite viewers to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Signs and songs for cooking, eating, setting the table, and favorite foods are taught. *'"Welcome to School"' Kenny and Caroline head off to school as they teach signs and sing songs about things to do and see in the classroom. *'"Nice to Meet You"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria teach signs and phrases that viewers can use to meet and greet new friends. Learning modules: ABC Time, Counting Time *'"Happy Birthday to You"' It's Caroline's birthday, and Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria invite viewers to Caroline's birthday party, where they learn signs and phrases for all the birthday fun. Learning modules: Counting Time, Story Time *'"Move and Groove"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria teach viewers signs for all the different ways to move their bodies. Learning modules: ABC Time, Game Time *'"My Favorite Season"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria take viewers on a signing journey through the seasons. Learning modules: Moving Time, Game Time *'"Going Outside"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria teach viewers signs for things in nature. Learning modules: Hopping Time, Story Time *'"Days of the Week"' The Signing Time friends teach viewers to sign all seven days of the week. Learning modules: Moving Time, Counting Time *'"My Favorite Sport"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria teach viewers signs for things related to sports. Learning modules: Hopping Time, Game Time *'"My House"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria take a singing and signing tour of the rooms and objects in a house. Learning modules: Hopping Time, Game Time *'"My Things"' Kenny, Caroline, and Kermit teach signs for the things in the treehouse and return every toy to its “right place.” Learning modules: Game Time, Counting Time *'"Helping Out Around the House"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria teach viewers signs for household chores. Learning modules: ABC Time, Story Time *'"Once Upon a Time"' The Signing Time friends discover the joy of books through songs and signs. Learning modules: ABC Time, Story Time *'"Box of Crayons"' Kenny, Caroline, Kermit, and Maria teach the signs for colors like pink, orange, purple and green. Learning modules: Hopping Time, Story Time *'"Who Has the Frog?"' Kenny and Caroline can't find Kermit, so they go on a journey to find him. During this journey Kenny, Caroline, and Maria teach viewers how to sign question words like "who," "what," "where," "when," and "how." Learning modules: ABC Time, Story Time Gallery Maria as Tosha's Mom.jpg|Maria as Rachel Kenny as Jupiter.jpg|Kenny Yates as Alex Carolinepic1.jpg|Caroline Botelho as Leah Kermit.jpg|Kermit as Hopkins Sign Languages Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 11.42.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 11.43.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 11.40.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 11.44.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 11.44.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 11.34.58 AM.png Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Mister McLean Category:YouTube Category:Signing Time TV Spoof Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas